


Here, a planet

by FrenchLychee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: Cinq fois où Din enleva son casque devant Luke Skywalker.Une fois où Luke l'enleva lui-même.#La première fois où Luke ôte le casque de Din, il y a cinq ans qu’ils se connaissent. Presque un an et demi qu’ils sont mariés. Six mois depuis que Luke a compris qu’il est désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami. (Et mari, accessoirement.)Le truc, c’est que les gens ont tendance à penser que les Jedi sont tout-puissants. Omniscients. Qu’ils lisent dans les pensées aussi facilement qu’ils respirent. Qu’il leur suffit d’interroger la Force pour prendre la bonne décision.La bonne blague.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Here, a planet

La première fois où Din enlève son casque devant le Jedi (« Luke _Skywalker_ ! » piaille Cara une heure plus tard, quand ils ont tué un second bataillon de troopers arrivé en renfort et que les choses se sont un peu calmées ; « Le mec qui a détruit _deux_ Étoiles Noires ! » « Hu », répond Din.), la première fois, Din ne pense qu’à Grogu, Grogu qu’il vient de sauver pour le perdre à nouveau, et à la petite main griffue qui lui caresse la joue. Il sait qu’il prend la bonne décision, que le Jedi pourra lui enseigner comment utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce que Din ne sera jamais capable de faire, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’avoir la sensation qu’on lui arrache les tripes avec un vilebrequin rouillé.

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, il regarde la silhouette sombre qui s’éloigne vers l’ascenseur, accompagné par son droïde. Il fixe Grogu une dernière fois d’un regard désespéré. Il ne lui a pas menti : il est bien résolu à le revoir un jour. Mais dans combien de temps ? Combien d’années ?

Les portes se referment. Din, les mains tremblantes, renfile son casque.

(Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Bo-Katan lui explique patiemment qu’il est le nouveau Mand’alor et que non, il ne peut pas jouer le Sabre Noir au sabacc pour essayer de s’en débarrasser, une alarme retentit. Les renforts débarquent. Din range son cœur déchiré au fin fond de son esprit et se remet au travail.)

###

La deuxième fois, cinq mois plus tard, où Din se retrouve tête nue devant Skywalker, tout commence par un travail. Il se trouve sur Nevarro, où il vient de ramener trois fugitifs à Greef Karga. Ce dernier, familièrement, lui tapote l’épaule. Din ne dit rien parce qu’il n’a plus vraiment le contrôle de sa vie, ces temps-ci, et que des quasi étrangers se permettent quotidiennement des familiarités avec lui : lui dire comment gouverner un peuple, rechercher sa compagnie, ce genre de choses. Il a beau essayer de traquer des criminels à travers toute la Bordure Extérieure, Bo-Katan finit toujours par le retrouver. Din n’a rien contre elle, mais il a besoin de temps pour _respirer_.

— J’ai un autre boulot, dit Karga. Officieux. Hors-Guilde. (Din se remémore la dernière fois qu’il a entendu ces paroles et sent son cœur se serrer. Karga continue.) Une mission pour la Nouvelle République. Ils recherchent quelqu’un.

Din est vaguement curieux. Il ne s’est jamais intéressé à la politique, mais Bo-Katan commence à le contaminer et il a cru comprendre que la République préfère agir au grand jour, pour des raisons de transparence médiatique. Il sait qu’elle offre des primes pour tout officier impérial capturé dans la Bordure.

— Un criminel de guerre ? demande-t-il d’une voix plate.

— Par exactement. Leur représentant est là. Il veut te rencontrer.

— Moi ?

Karga hausse les épaules.

— Ils m’ont demandé le meilleur.

Din le suit dans une arrière-salle, et rencontre une princesse.

Ce n’est pas sa première princesse. Bo-Katan est une princesse, en quelque sorte, elle aussi. Mais Bo-Katan n’est pas et ne sera jamais la princesse générale sénatrice Leia Organa d’Alderaan, et Din se sent impressionné et vaguement terrifié devant sa beauté, sa gravité, et ses yeux noirs absolument _furieux_. Il se détend en constatant que ce n’est pas contre lui.

— J’ai besoin que vous me retrouviez un idiot, dit-elle.

Din hoche la tête. Il a l’habitude de retrouver des idiots.

— Vivant ?

La princesse hésite, l’air tentée. Puis elle soupire.

— Vivant. Il refusera sûrement de venir. Il n’est pas méchant, mais il est dangereux. Très dangereux. Si j’ai un conseil, c’est d’essayer de l’assommer sans lui parler. Oh, et il vous entendra arriver. De très loin. Bref, vous allez avoir du travail.

Elle lui annonce ensuite une somme qui, sous son casque, lui fait hausser les sourcils. Il aurait largement de quoi se payer un nouveau vaisseau, un vrai, au lieu de la navette impériale qu’il a vo – empruntée sur le croiseur de Bo-Katan. (Il est le Mand’alor. Est-ce que a navette ne lui appartient pas ? D’une certaine façon ?)

Puis elle lui fait apparaître un hologramme sur la table devant elle et le sang de Din se glace dans ses veines.

— C’est Skywalker. Le Jedi.

La princesse hoche la tête.

— C’est mon idiot.

« _Mon_ idiot. » Y a-t-il une histoire entre les deux ? Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Din, et il s’abstient de poser la question. De toute façon, il est bien trop terrifié pour cela.

_Où est Grogu ? Avec lui ? Autre part ? Grogu est-il en danger ? Grogu est-il en sécurité ? Avec qui ? Des gens sûrs ? Où ça ? A-t-il à manger ? Grogu. Grogu. GROGU._

— Donnez-moi les détails, ordonne-t-il.

Deux jours plus tard, il atterrit sur une planète isolée, au climat trop froid et trop venteux pour abriter autre chose que des criminels en cavale. Il pose sa navette dans le creux d’un ravin, tandis que des rafales à plus de 100 km/h sifflent au-dessus de sa tête. Impossible d’utilise son jet-pack. Son fusil amban sur le dos, il s’éloigne en direction des coordonnées que lui a fournies la princesse.

Avec sa lunette, il observe l’entrée de la base enfouie dans une montagne. À part la porte solidement gardée, aucun autre point d’accès. D’après Organa, Skywalker s’est de lui-même fourré dans la gueule du loup, attiré par la collection d’objets Jedi du chef de bande. Une semaine sans nouvelles. D’après les rumeurs, Mannx, le chef en question, détient même quelques Jedi prisonniers dans la carbonite depuis des décennies. Din imagine le petit corps de Grogu immobilisé par le métal et retient une vague de fureur. Si le Jedi a mis son fils en danger, il le sauvera, puis il le tuera lui-même.

Il range sa lunette. Aucune infiltration possible. Il n’est pas très doué pour jouer la comédie, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois qu’il tente le coup.

D’un pas tranquille, il s’approche de l’entrée. Le vent fait claquer sa cape derrière lui. Nerveux, les deux gardes klatooiniens braquent leur blaster dans sa direction.

— Je viens voir Mannx, annonce-t-il. J’ai un objet à lui vendre.

Avec lenteur, pour ne pas les exciter, il décroche le Sabre Noir de sa ceinture. Les Klatooieniens échangent un regard.

— C’est un vrai ?

Din allume la lame, qui se met à vibrer, noire et infinie, devant le ciel de tempête.

— _Kriff_ , dit le deuxième garde. (Il tend la main.) Donne. Je vais lui apporter.

Din secoue la tête, éteint le sabre et le remet à sa place.

— Mannx, dit-il simplement.

Il les laisse discuter dans leurs radios. Finalement, ils lui font signe d’entrer.

L’intérieur ressemble à toutes les planques de criminels que Din a jamais visitées : minimaliste, tortueux, sale, encombré par les caisses omniprésentes d’armes et de contrebande de marchandise. L’un des gardes le guide le long des galeries. Din enregistre soigneusement leur trajet. Il n’y a aucune fenêtre, seulement des puits d’aération trop étroits pour qu’il s’y faufile. Il devra ressortir par où il est entré.

Au centre du labyrinthe, ils pénètrent dans une salle plus luxueuse, confortablement meublée. Contre les parois, des étagères regorgent de livres anciens et d’objets inconnus. Une vingtaine de sabres, éteints, sont présentés au-dessus de la cheminée, à la place d’honneur. Deux individus, emprisonnés dans la carbonite, présentent leur visage déformé aux visiteurs : un Bothan adulte et une adolescente humaine. Au centre de la pièce, autour d’une table basse, assis dans des divans, se trouvent Mannx, un gigantesque Wookie au poil noir strié de blanc, et Skywalker, les mains menottées, en train de boire un thé. Aucune trace de Grogu. Din se détend légèrement.

En le voyant entrer, le Jedi pose sur lui un regard poliment intéressé.

Din ne doute pas une seule seconde qu’il l’ait reconnu.

Mannx aboie une question en wookie. Le garde rentre la tête dans les épaules.

_— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_— Il possède un sabre laser, chef. Il veut vous le vendre._

Mannx lui fait signe d’approcher, en tripotant un traducteur devant lui.

 _— Je parle Shyriiwook_ , dit Din.

Le hors-la-loi s’esclaffe.

_— Un Mando qui parle wookie ?! Bien, bien. Tu veux un thé, Mando ?_

_— Non._

_— Ah, la fameuse Voie ? Tant pis, assieds-toi._

Din s’installe dans un fauteuil, Mannx sur sa droite, Skywalker sur sa gauche. Il appuie son fusil contre l’accoudoir, puis pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Mannx se laisse aller dans son propre siège, faisant virevolter un tube argenté entre ses doigts. Din reconnaît le sabre de Skywalker. Ce dernier ne semble pas perturbé de ne plus être en sa possession.

_— Alors, tu as un sabre ? Bien, ce serait mon deuxième de la semaine. Montre-le-moi._

Din s’exécute et, de nouveau, la lame noire vrombit devant lui, semble avaler l’espace, découper une plaie béante dans la trame de l’univers. Il se sent un tantinet satisfait quand le Jedi écarquille légèrement les yeux. C’est la première fois qu’il le voit décontenancé. Mannx se penche en avant, l’air fasciné.

_— C’est la première fois que j’en vois un comme ça._

_Parce qu’il n’y en a qu’un seul dans la galaxie_ , songe Din en l’éteignant. Le Sabre Noir du Mand’alor. Heureusement, le Wookie ne semble pas détenir cette information.

_— Où l’as-tu trouvé ?_

_— C’est important ?_ rétorque Din.

Mannx rugit de rire.

_— Non, pas vraiment. Que veux-tu en échange ?_

Sans hésiter, il tend le doigt vers Skywalker.

_— Cet homme. Il y a une prime importante sur sa tête. Plus que tu ne pourras payer._

Mannx se rembrunit.

_— Non. Il est mon invité._

_— Il n’a pas l’air d’un invité_ , réplique Din en inclinant son casque vers les menottes.

— _Une invitation prolongée_ , admet Mannx. _Tant qu’il se conduira bien, je ne le mettrai pas dans la carbonite._

Din se demande si Mannx est stupide ou juste _inconscient_. Il a vu ce dont Skywalker est capable. Sauf si les menottes sont magiques – ou quelque chose en lien avec la Force, il n’a toujours pas compris comment cette dernière fonctionne – il est certain que le Jedi s’en débarrassera avec une facilité déconcertante. Se détournant de Mannx, il fixe ce dernier. Les Jedi lisent dans les pensées, se rappelle-t-il. Ou quelque chose comme ça. De toutes ses forces, il pense : _Où est Grogu ?_

Skywalker sourit d’un air amusé. Ses yeux sont très bleus, songe Din. Il est plutôt joli à regarder, bien qu’un peu distant, comme si les questions quotidiennes, communes, ne le touchaient guère. Ce qui est sans doute le cas. Duh. C’est un Jedi.

— _Pour être honnête_ , dit le Jedi dans un Shyriiwook parfait, _le temps passe. J’ai des amis, à qui j’ai confié une chose précieuse, à retrouver._ (Din sent une vague de soulagement lui faire trembler les genoux. Grogu n’est pas là. Grogu est en sécurité. Avec qui ? C’est une autre question, qu’il réglera plus tard en tête-à-tête avec le Jedi. Ce dernier désigne les corps prisonniers de la carbonite.) _Je vais devoir prendre congé, Mr Mannx. Et emporter avec moi vos autres… invités. Ma proposition de dédommagement tient toujours._

Mannx fronce les sourcils. Chez un Wookie, l’effet est plutôt terrifiant, même pour Din, qui a vu certains d’entre eux en actions.

— _Nous nous sommes mal compris, Jedi,_ gronde-t-il. (Il appuie sur un bouton à sa ceinture. Un éclair bleu jaillit des menottes. Skywalker pâlit et vacille sur son canapé. Ah, songe Din.) _Tu n’iras nulle part, mes autres Jedi non plus, et le Mando qui veut t’emmener avec lui… Je pense que je vais le garder, lui aussi. Peut-être commencer une collection de beskar ?_

Din entend le cliquètement de plusieurs blaster derrière lui. Il ne bouge pas, sa main toujours serrée sur le Sabre Noir.

— _Ce n’est pas une bonne idée_ , dit-il.

— _Enlevez-lui son casque_ , ordonne Mannx. _Je veux voir sa tête._

— _Si vous m’enlevez mon casque, je devrais tous vous tuer._

Mannx se contente de rire.

Din ne bouge pas. Il attend. Il attend encore. _Avant_ , avant Grogu et Gideon et Mayfield, avant que Bo-Katan lui dise qu’il fait partie d’une _secte_ , que sa Voie n’est peut-être pas l’unique Voie, il aurait bondit à la première évocation de le voir tête nue. Mais une dizaine de blasters sont braqués sur lui, sur Skywalker, et il n’a pas menti : s’il les tue, son déshonneur sera lavé. Il préfère un honneur un peu sale, un peu usagé, mais qui lui permettra de retrouver Grogu, qu’un honneur qui lui sera inutile parce qu’il sera mort.

Des doigts avides tripotent son cou, trouvent l’ouverture du casque, l’arrachent de sa tête. Il cligne des yeux dans l’atmosphère sombre de la caverne. L’air froid et humide lui caresse les joues. Mannx le dévisage avec intérêt.

— _Bah. Un humain._

Il tend sa main poilue vers le précieux casque en _beskar_. Le garde se penche pour le lui tendre, se place entre Din et les autres bandits…

Din active le Sabre Noir et lui tranche le bras.

Mannx et ses hommes restent immobiles une seconde. Durant cette seconde, le sabre de Skywalker s’envole de la main du Wookie, ainsi que le boîtier de commande des menottes. Ils atterrissent tous les deux entre les mains du Jedi, qui se libère et active son arme. Le temps que les blasters commencent à tirer, une lame verte vient s’interposer entre Din, Skywalker, Mannx et les gardes. Din, qui n’a aucune confiance dans son propre maniement d’une arme aussi implacable, le laisse se débrouiller et, saisissant son blaster, abat Mannx.

Chose promise, chose due.

Quand il se retourne, Skywalker est en train de danser la même danse mortelle qu’à bord du croiseur. Les décharges rebondissent sur sa lame, repartent frapper leurs tireurs. Il tranche et pare et feint avec une grâce et une agilité d’un autre monde. Tous ses gestes sont économes, purs, contrôlés. Din se surprend à l’admirer quelques secondes, un peu bêtement, avant de lui venir en aide en descendant les gardes en périphérie.

Au bout de trente secondes, au grand maximum, tout est terminé. Skywalker range son sabre. Maintenant qu’il est debout, Din observe qu’il ne porte pas sa cape noire, comme la dernière fois, mais l’horrible tenue de vol orange des pilotes de la Nouvelle République. L’effet est… perturbant. Din, qui a l’habitude de se battre en armure, songe que personne ne devrait être aussi gracieux vêtu d’une telle carapace.

Skywalker lui fait un large sourire. Din cligne des yeux, ébloui.

— Merci ! dit le Jedi. Enfin, j’aurais pu y arriver tout seul, mais c’était plus facile…

— Où est Grogu ? coupe Din.

— Oh, je l’ai laissé avec des amis. Des amis sûrs. Ne vous en faites pas. (Il incline la tête sur la côté.) Vous avez un grand vaisseau ? Vous pourriez prendre des passagers ?

Din met quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il parle des deux Jedi prisonniers de la carbonite. Il acquiesce.

— Oui. Mais il serait plus prudent de les libérer à un endroit où ils pourront être soignés.

— Oui, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là… Peut-être même depuis l’Ancienne République !

Le Jedi sautille sur ces pieds, examinant d’un air excité les bibelots et les livres que Mannx a collectés au fil des années. Rien à voir avec le guerrier mortel habillé de noir et de gravité qui lui a volé… qui a emporté Grogu quelques mois plus tôt.

— Vous lui manquez, vous savez.

Surpris, Din relève la tête.

— Le petit ?

— Grogu. Il se demande pourquoi vous ne venez pas le voir.

Une vague de colère envahit Din.

— Le _voir_ ? Je vous l’ai confié. Vous l’avez pris avec vous.

Skywalker le regarde de ses yeux bleus, bleus, bleus, étonnés.

— Mais je vous ai donné les coordonnées. Vous êtes libre de venir quand vous voulez.

— Je n’ai pas les coordonnées.

— Je les ai envoyés au système de commande du croiseur juste en redécollant… Oh.

Bo-Katan. Bo-Katan a reçu les coordonnées sur son croiseur flambant neuf et _ne les a pas transmises à Din_.

Le Jedi recule d’un pas. C’est à ce moment que Din constate qu’il n’a toujours pas remis son casque, et qu’il doit afficher une expression si enragée qu’il a effrayé le Jedi. Se détournant, il ramasse l’objet en question et couvre son visage.

— Je les veux bien, si vous voulez me les donner, dit-il d’une voix étranglée.

— Bien sûr.

Le temps de reprendre son calme, Din vérifie que tous les bandits sont bien morts et vérifie l’état de son armure. Skywalker, de son côté, remplit une caisse avec la collection de Mannx. Quand, il a fini, il vient observer pensivement les deux statues de carbonite. Din le rejoint pour les incliner et les emporter vers la sortie.

— Vous n’allez pas me tuer ? demande soudain Skywalker, sur le seuil de la salle.

Derrière son casque, Din cligne des yeux.

— Non, la princesse vous veut en vie.

— Hein ?

— Quoi ?

Il lui faut une seconde pour comprendre qu’ils ne parlent pas de la même chose.

— La princesse Organa. C’est elle qui m’a envoyé vous chercher.

Le visage de Skywalker s’éclaire. Din se demande une fois de plus si le Jedi solaire et la belle princesse guerrière sont amants.

— Leia ? Vraiment ?

— Oui. Elle vous a traité d’idiot.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas, dit Luke avec affection. Oh. Ça explique ce que vous faites ici. Mais je parlais de votre casque. J’ai… (Il hésite.) J’ai vu votre visage, n’est-ce pas ?

Din se crispe. Skywalker a raison. Il a vu son visage – deux fois. Ce qui fait de Din un _dam’manda_. Ce qui fait qu’il a trahi son serment, quitté la Voie.

La Voie telle qu’il l’imaginait, du moins.

— Je ne sais pas. C’est compliqué, s’entend-il prononcer. (Skywalker le fixe d’un regard attentif, ouvert, comme s’ils n’étaient pas entourés de cadavres, dans une salle souterraine sur une planète inhospitalière.) J’ai récemment découvert que tous les Mandaloriens… qu’ils n’étaient pas aussi catégoriques sur la question. Que nous n’étions pas tous élevés selon les mêmes principes. Tout ce que j’ai appris… n’est pas entièrement vrai.

Skywalker hoche la tête, comme s’il comprenait.

— L’ancien Ordre Jedi… Ils étaient persuadés que les Jedi ne devaient pas avoir d’attachements. Ne pas ressentir d’amour romantique, ou familial. Qu’ils devaient être dévoués à leur cause, à la galaxie tout entière, et que l’égoïsme ne pouvait que les mener à leur perte. Mon maître m’a éduqué de cette façon.

— Vous le pensez aussi ?

— Non, répond platement Skywalker. C’est un gros ramassis de conneries. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de douter. De me demander si j’ai vraiment raison. Des générations entières ont fonctionné de cette façon, et j’ose tout remettre en question ? (Il sourit d’un air embarrassé.) C’est un peu arrogant, non ? Et il n’y a personne pour me donner un avis objectif sur le sujet. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ce choix.

Skywalker comprenait _carrément_. Din sent une profonde chaleur remonter le long de son dos, dénouer les muscles crispés de sa nuque.

— C’est effrayant, résume-t-il.

— C’est _terrifiant_ ! corrige Skywalwer avec entrain.

Ils échangent un long regard… complice ?

Puis des cris retentissent plus loin dans la galerie.

— Flûte, déclare Skywalker. Bon, on décidera si vous me tuez plus tard, d’accord ?

(Plus tard, en l’occurrence, Din rencontre son deuxième Wookie de la journée, ainsi qu’un contrebandier corellien qui fait sauter Grogu sur ses genoux tout en jouant aux échecs avec un petit garçon de cinq ans, à bord du vaisseau le plus décrépit que Din a jamais rencontré. Le garçon s’appelle Ben et, visiblement, est désormais le meilleur ami de Grogu. Din prend son fils dans ses bras. Pendant trois heures, il l’écoute babiller sur tout ce qu’il a fait et appris durant les cinq derniers mois. De temps à autre, Skywalker ou Ben lui font la traduction. Din les écoute à peine.)

###

La troisième fois où Din se retrouve tête nue devant Luke, deux années supplémentaires se sont écoulées, et il est en train d’être intronisé roi de Mandalore.

Après une petite mise au point avec Bo-Katan, au cours de laquelle Din lui a juré que si elle le trahissait encore une fois, il la décapiterait avec son fichu sabre, elle lui a présenté ses excuses et il a accepté de devenir son pantin. Après tout, il lui a fait une promesse quand elle l’a aidé à libérer Grogu, et Din tient ses promesses.

S’en étaient suivis de longs mois de conquête, de négociations et de logistique. Des mois au cours desquels Din a vu son peuple sortir de ses cachettes, se rassembler autour de lui, autour de ce qu’il symbolisait. Il déteste son rôle. Il déteste ses responsabilités. Néanmoins, même s’il commence à remettre en question les principes de la Voie tels qu’on les lui a enseignés, le _Resol’Nare_ est clair. Il ne peut trahir ses responsabilités face à aux Mando’ade, et les Mando’ade exigent de lui qu’il devienne leur meneur.

Et pour ses raisons pratiques, son peuple a besoin d’apercevoir son visage, ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois, pour être sûr qu’un imposteur ne prendra pas sa place sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. (Ce qui serait embarrassant.)

La cérémonie est prévue à la capitale de Keldabe, récemment libérée. La cité est encore en ruines, inhabitable pour de longues années, mais Bo-Katan a fait atterrir un de leurs croiseurs sur une colline voisine, et organisé la réception dans l’un des hangars, dont la porte protégée par un champ énergétique donne sur la ville. Les diplomates étrangers observent le décor utilitaire avec une moue dubitative, mais apprécient la symbolique. Les Mandaloriens n’en ont rien à carrer. Din transpire.

Dans une demi-heure, des millions de personnes vont voir son visage. Des _millions_. La scène sera retransmise sur toute la planète, dans toutes leurs colonies, et même sur le réseau de la Nouvelle République, dont les ambassadeurs grignotent des petits-fours en échangeant des banalités avec son état-major.

 _Shab_. Il a encore le temps, songe-t-il, il peut encore filer en douce, sauter dans un vaisseau et se tirer d’ici, Bo-Katan se débrouillera bien mieux que lui, ou ils utiliseront une doublure, quelqu’un qui se fera passer pour lui, pour une fois que son fichu casque lui sera utile…

Un autre chef de clan vient lui jurer allégeance et, instinctivement, il se redresse sur son fauteuil. (Qui n’est _pas_ un trône.) Non. C’est trop tard. C’est bien trop tard depuis longtemps, et Din le sait au plus profond de lui-même.

— Hey.

Il relève les yeux vers Luke, qui se tient devant lui, Grogu dans ses bras. Pour l’occasion, le Jedi est vêtu de robes couleur crème, dont le manteau effleure le sol quand il marche. Son sabre est attaché à une large ceinture de cuir qui enserre sa taille étroite, rappelant que Luke est un _guerrier_ , merci bien, même s’il a l’air aussi inoffensif qu’un loth-chaton. Grogu porte une tenue coordonnée. Le spectacle est adorable, et Din est momentanément distrait de son horrible destin.

— Hey, répond-il.

— Votre Majesté, se moque Luke.

— La ferme.

Grogu pousse un babillement amusé. Il tient deux grosses crevettes bleues dans ses mains, qu’il gobe en deux gestes. Luke en sort deux autres des replis mystérieux de sa tunique. Din est jaloux. Il n’a rien avalé depuis la veille, et il ne tient pas à s’empiffrer devant les caméras qui patientent pour révéler son visage à la galaxie entière.

— Je peux encore les manipuler pendant que tu t’enfuies, propose Luke.

— Cinq cents personnes ?

— Je pourrais tenir l’illusion cinq ou dix minutes. Grogu a proposé de m’aider.

— Patoo, gazouille Grogu.

Din lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Même sous son casque, il sait que Luke peut le sentir. Grogu lui tend une crevette.

Après Mannx, après que Luke lui ait fourni, une nouvelle fois, un moyen de les joindre, lui et Grogu, Din n’a jamais passé plus d’un mois sans parler avec eux, par holo ou directement. Les premiers temps, il s’est demandé si le Jedi le trouvait invasif, mais la joie de revoir Grogu l’a empêché de s’en préoccuper. Au bout de quelques mois, cependant, il s’est rendu compte que Skywalker accueillait ses visites avec plaisir, et même un certain soulagement. Din n’est pas le seul à devoir rebâtir une civilisation alors qu’il préférerait, de loin, mener sa petite vie dans son coin. Ils ont échangé avec ferveur leurs doléances et leurs observations. Han Solo, quand il est présent durant ses visites, se moque de leur « petit club ». Quant à la princesse Leia, elle est extatique devant cette alliance informelle entre Jedi, Nouvelle République et Mandaloriens. Bo-Katan est même venue une fois ou deux.

Au fil des années, Din estime qu’ils sont devenus amis, Luke et lui.

— Merci, dit-il avec sincérité.

— Mais tu vas faire ce que tu dois faire.

— Mais je vais faire ce que je dois faire.

— Telle est la Voie, dit Luke, et son ton est moqueur mais aussi très sérieux.

— Telle est la Voie, répète doucement Din.

L’heure est venue. Sur un signe de Bo-Katan, qui semble plus excitée que Din ne l’a jamais vue, les caméras se braquent sur lui. Les invités s’écartent. Il se redresse.

Il porte son armure de _beskar_ , bien entendu, polie jusqu’à l’aveuglement. En dessous, ses vêtements sont simples mais, pour une fois, dénués de trous et de taches. Une cape bleue, de sa couleur préférée, retombe derrière lui jusqu’à terre.

Avec lenteur, il lève les mains pour les poser sur son casque. Ses doigts ne tremblent pas ; il ne peut pas se permettre ce luxe, pas en public. Du pouce, il actionne le verrou. Un souffle frais caresse son menton. L’air de sa planète.

Il soulève le casque. Rabaisse ses mains. Tend l’objet à Bo-Katan, sur sa droite. Se tourne vers son peuple et ses invités. Leur présente son visage, un visage que, d’après la légende, personne n’a vu depuis plus de vingt ans. (Seules quelques personnes connaissent la vérité. Parfois, il se demande ce que devient Mayfield.)

Le silence est complet dans le hangar du croiseur.

Puis des vivats s’élèvent. Des applaudissements. Ce n’est pas pour lui, comprend-il. Pour Din Djarin. Mais pour le Mand’alor. Pour les Mando’ade. Pour la renaissance de leur peuple. Avec calme, il saisit le Sabre Noir, à sa ceinture, et l’allume. Les cris deviennent assourdissants.

Un contact, contre sa jambe, lui fait baisser les yeux. Grogu tire sur son pantalon avec insistance. Din éteint le sabre, puis se baisse pour ramasser son fils. Sur tous les écrans de la galaxie entière, il attrape la crevette bleue qu’il lui tend et la croque en deux bouchées.

— Il va falloir monter une commission pour gérer les demandes en mariage, entend-il Cara dire à Bo-Katan dans son dos. Je suis volontaire. Preum’s. Je veux les lire.

La suite est confuse, même si Din a remis son casque et que Grogu est un poids rassurant, familier, dans ses bras. Les gens s’empressent pour le féliciter – ce qui est stupide, il est Mand’alor depuis deux ans – et l’abreuvent de questions, de compliments, de demandes, de propositions, de réclamations. Il les renvoie vers Bo-Katan. Un peu sadiquement, il l’admet. Pour elle comme pour eux.

Après une heure, les choses se calment et il finit par repérer Luke, un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec une silhouette connue. Lando Calrissian. Din se rembrunit. Il n’a rien contre Lando – il _apprécie_ Lando – mais l’homme est trop parfait. Avec ses capes parfaites. Sa moustache parfaite. Son sourire parfait. Luke, avec animation, lui décrit une trouvaille ou une nouvelle aventure, ses mains voltigeant autour de lui. Ses yeux bleus brillent de joie et ses cheveux blonds sont ébouriffés, sans doute suite au passage de Grogu un peu plus tôt. Lando lui répond en riant, puis aperçoit Din à quelques pas d’eux.

— Le héros du jour ! Venez vous joindre à nous, Majesté. Salut, petit _womprat_.

L’homme chatouille l’oreille de Grogu, qui glousse de joie. Luke contemple la scène d’un air attendri. Din est jaloux, et honteux, parce que Lando est une personne extrêmement sympathique, et que Grogu n’est pas sa propriété. Ni Luke, d’ailleurs.

— Din… _Mand’alor_ , corrige ce dernier. Je sais que tu es occupé, mais j’ai quelque chose à te demander. Quand tu auras le temps, avant que je reparte ?

— À quel sujet ? demande Din.

Luke regarde autour de lui.

— C’est… politique.

— À propos de la Nouvelle République ?

Luke secoue la tête négativement. Un diplomate naboo s’approche de Din, qui l’écarte d’un geste sans se tourner vers lui. Vaguement, il entend Bo-Katan s’approcher et tenter de rattraper sa bourde. Toute son attention est fixée sur Luke, qui ne lui a jamais rien demandé en échange de tout ce qu’il a fait pour Grogu.

— Je commence à avoir trop d’élèves pour les transporter ici et là. J’ai besoin d’un endroit fixe pour… (Il hausse les épaules, embarrassé.) Monter une école, je suppose. Je voudrais un endroit où ils soient en sécurité. Un endroit où personne n’osera venir les chercher. Pas Mandalore elle-même, bien sûr, Leia m’a bien fait comprendre que ce serait un cauchemar diplomatique, mais je me demandais si…

— Je vais te trouver une planète, déclare Din.

(En apprenant sa promesse, Bo-Katan manque de lui arracher les yeux, mais le résultat en valait la peine, décide Din tandis que Luke explique à Grogu où sera sa chambre sur les plans fraîchement établis.)

###

La quatrième fois où Luke voit son visage, huit mois se sont écoulés depuis que Din est officiellement Mand’alor. Les travaux de Keldabe sont bien avancés. Luke s’est installé sur Maticoo, une planète du secteur mandalorien au climat tropical, trop chaude et humide pour être cultivée, trop pauvre en minerai pour présenter un intérêt industriel. Din lui a fait construire un bâtiment au sommet d’une colline, surplombant l’océan vert de la canopée. L’endroit est modeste. Luke n’a accepté que le strict nécessaire.

Dans la clairière où les apprentis Jedi – les _padawans_ – pratiquent leur méditation matinale, il ôte son casque pour prononcer ses vœux de mariage.

Mais reprenons les choses dans l’ordre :

Il semblerait que Din soit devenu, en l’espace de quelques mois, un excellent parti.

— Sans blagues, se bidonne Cara. Tu es roi, tu tabasses des impériaux, tu as tué un krayt, ton fils est adorable et tu as une jolie gueule.

Din estime qu’elle n’est pas objective, mais son avis n’empêche par les demandes en mariage, officielles ou informelles, de se mettre à pleuvoir. Les propositions mandaloriennes sont délicates à gérer : traditionnellement, il n’est pas rare qu’un prétendant propose de prouver sa valeur au cours d’un affrontement amical, mais Din ne peut pas se permettre de perdre et de remettre le Sabre Noir entre leurs mains, n’est-ce pas ? Il résout la question en refusant poliment ou en mettant une raclée à ceux qui insistent. Après tout, Luke ne l’entraîne pas au sabre laser depuis deux ans pour rien. Quant aux propositions diplomatiques, il abandonne la corvée de les décliner à Bo-Katan. Certains de leurs alliés ne comprennent pas sa réluctance. Sa conseillère non plus.

— Tu es libre. Tu n’as fait de promesse à personne. Ce serait l’occasion de cimenter une bonne alliance, et d’agrandir ton clan.

— Non, réplique-t-il.

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’y ait pas de bons candidats – Din en a rencontrés certains, il sait qu’ils ont le bonheur de leur peuple, ou de la République, ou de leur clan à cœur – ou qu’il n’y ait pas de choix – la liste totalise soixante-trois espèces, sept genres et dix-sept modes de reproduction – mais Din refuse de se marier pour des raisons politiques. Même s’il a fait la paix avec certaines choses, avec le fait d’avoir un jour enlevé son casque, il ne fondera pas une famille avec un ou une inconnue.

Bo-Katan fait courir la rumeur qu’il est désespérément romantique.

— Ça marchera, mais juste un certain temps, le prévient-elle.

Les demandes diminuent ; les tentatives de séduction augmentent. Din s’enfuit sur Maticoo pour se cacher quelque temps.

— Oh, toi aussi ? demande Luke d’un air amusé.

Manifestement, la Nouvelle République considère les Jedi célibataires de la même façon que Mandalore considère son Mand’alor esseulé. Ou peut-être juste les Jedi dont les sœurs sont des sénatrices ? Ils manquent de références sur la question.

— Trois mille sept cent quarante-deux annonce Luke.

— Sept mille cent trois, contrecarre Din.

— D’accord, c’est toi qui gagnes.

Ils sont assis sur un tronc renversé devant la carrière de méditation. En l’occurrence, les sept apprentis de Luke sont en train de jouer à une version complexe de _massiff_ perché, qui implique beaucoup de croche-pieds, de rires et de chutes dans l’herbe épaisse. Grogu, perché sur une souche, décide des gagnants. (Arbitrairement, il semblerait.)

Luke est vêtu d’un pantalon de combat et d’un simple T-shirt gris. Sous l’action de la chaleur et de l’humidité, le tissu trempé lui colle à la peau. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son front et sa nuque. Din lui-même dégouline sous son _beskar_ , mais il a connu pire. Ils ont prévu une séance d’entraînement, quand le soleil se couchera et que la température redescendra. Din a hâte de lui montrer les nouvelles formes sur lesquelles il s’est entraîné.

— …mais ça devient quand même problématique, conclut Luke.

— Mmh ?

(Din n’a pas vraiment écouté.)

— Ces demandes en mariage. Certains sénateurs ont l’impression que, d’une certaine façon, les Jedi sont la propriété de la République.

— Je peux leur casser les genoux, propose Din. Je peux leur envoyer Fett.

— C’est tentant, admet Luke en souriant. Mais ça briserait tous les traités que Leia et Bo-Katan ont mis des mois à établir.

Din frémit en imaginant les explications.

— Mmh.

— Exactement. (Luke, les coudes sur les genoux, pose son menton dans ses mains.) Peut-être que je devrais le faire. Leia peut sûrement me trouver quelqu’un de correct, qui me ficherait la paix après la cérémonie. (Il hausse les épaules.) Il y aurait peut-être moyen d’en tirer un avantage. Pour eux, dit-il en désignant les padawans.

Din considère la question.

— Tu serais prêt à sacrifier l’idée d’une famille ?

Luke sourit avec timidité.

— Ce sont eux, ma famille. Ce le sera toujours. Je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour… (Il agite la main.) Me compléter. M’accomplir. Me valider.

— Non, confirme Din qui ressent la même chose. Mais… l’affection ?

— J’ai suffisamment d’affection avec ces petits monstres pour me durer une éternité, rétorque Luke. (Il lui coule un regard amusé.) Tu penses à une autre forme d’affection ?

— Mmph, dit Din.

— J’aime le sexe, admet Luke. Mais, d’une part, l’unique Maître Jedi de la Nouvelle République ne peut plus se permettre de coucher à gauche et à droite. Et, de l’autre, il y a longtemps que je n’idéalise plus les relations romantiques.

Din, qui n’a jamais ressenti un grand intérêt pour la chose, n’est pas choqué par ses paroles. Le sexe, pour les Mandaloriens, sous-entend une vulnérabilité physique et mentale qu’on lui a toujours appris à éviter. Il n’a jamais encore été surpris cul nu – littéralement – et il n’a pas l’intention que le fait se produise.

Une tournure de phrase, néanmoins, le fait tiquer :

— « _Plus_ se permettre » ?

Luke rougit. C’est un phénomène intéressant, qui n’arrive que rarement.

— Hum, oui.

Din rit derrière son casque. Luke ne s’en vexe pas.

— Non, sérieusement, un mariage politique…

— Marions-nous, prononce Din. Ensemble.

Luke en reste la bouche ouverte.

— Ce n’est pas… une mauvaise idée, dit-il enfin. Vraiment pas mauvaise. Ça calmerait les dernières tensions entre Jedi et Mandaloriens. Le Sénat aurait moins de prise sur moi et sur l’école. Tu renforcerais tes liens avec la République. (Il hésite.) Mais tu es certain ? Je sais que _tu_ ne veux pas faire un mariage politique.

Din hésite. Comment lui expliquer que, dans son esprit, Luke fait déjà partie de sa famille ? Que son amour pour Grogu, aux yeux de Din, le rend bien plus important que n’importe quelle fortune, appartenance, ou qualité qu’il pourrait posséder ? (Même si Luke ne manque certainement pas de qualités : sa loyauté et sa générosité, pour ne citer qu’elles. Sa capacité à botter des derrières, pour en citer une autre.)

— Je te fais confiance, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Sa réponse semble faire plaisir à Luke.

— D’accord, dit ce dernier.

— D’accord ? répète Din.

Luke hausse les épaules.

— Je pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais je ne pense pas que ma réponse changerait. Et j’ai hâte de voir la tête de Leia. (Din songe à Bo-Katan et approuve intérieurement.) Et… je sens que c’est une bonne idée. Dans la Force.

— La Force te dit de m’épouser, répète Din, dubitatif.

— La Voie te dit la même chose, non ?

Oui.

— Très bien, admet Din. Voici les paroles…

Luke s’étrangle de rire.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ?

— Tu veux une cérémonie ? demande Din, horrifié.

— Leia voudrait une cérémonie. Et Bo-Katan. (Ils s’observent.) D’accord. Vas-y.

— Il faudra les prononcer en même temps. Ça commence par : « _Mhi solus tome…_ »

Din lui récite et lui traduit plusieurs fois les paroles en _mando’a_ , que Luke répète à son tour, phrase par phrase, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient satisfaits du résultat. Din sent la tête lui tourner. Il va épouser Luke. Dans quelques instants, il va lier sa vie à la sienne à tout jamais.

Il déglutit.

— Si tu… Si tu changes d’avis, si tu rencontres quelqu’un. C’est toujours possible de l’annuler. On appelle ça un _shuk'la riduurok_. Un amour brisé.

— Tu _es_ un grand romantique, le taquine Luke.

— La ferme.

Hésitant, Din ôte son casque. Luke sursaute, comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas. Ils sont assis côte à côte et, même si c’est la _quatrième fois_ , Luke ne l’a jamais vu d’aussi près. Embarrassé, il pose le casque sur l’arbre près de lui. Quand il se retourne, Luke le fixe toujours, et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux…

Din n’oserait pas l’appeler de l’émerveillement.

— Tu es sûr ? croasse-t-il à son tour.

— Fais de moi un homme honnête, Din Djarin.

Ce qui est stupide, parce que Luke Skywalker est l’homme le plus honnête, le plus loyal, le plus dévoué que Din connaisse.

En chœur, ils prononcent les quatre phrases. Aucun ne trébuche sur ses mots. Quand ils ont terminé, rien n’a changé. Les oiseaux tropicaux s’appellent toujours entre les branches des arbres immenses. Les enfants chahutent toujours sans s’apercevoir de rien.

Din est marié à Luke Skywalker.

Celui-ci se penche vers lui et, un court instant, Din imagine que… Il ne sait pas ce qu’il imagine. Mais Luke se contente d’attraper le casque et, gentiment, de le remettre en place. Din se détend immédiatement, et il déteste de se sentir si mal à l’aise quand il expose son visage, il déteste de ne pas pouvoir s’offrir à Luke comme Luke s’offre à lui. Ce dernier ne semble pas lui en vouloir, ce qui ne fait que renforcer la gratitude qu’il ressent envers lui.

— Pas de baiser ? se moque Luke.

— Il y a toujours le baiser keldabien.

Luke plisse le nez.

— J’ai entendu Fett utiliser le terme un jour, mais il avait l’air de parler d’une technique de combat…

Din pose ses mains gantées sur les joues de Luke et, d’un geste rapide, vient coller son front contre le sien. Il se laisse emporter. Le contact est plus brutal que prévu.

Luke éclate de rire en comprenant la plaisanterie.

Le cœur de Din fait un soubresaut dans sa poitrine, et il comprend qu’il est amoureux de son mari. Sans doute depuis très longtemps.

_Dank ferrick._

###

La cinquième fois qu’il ôte son casque pour Luke, ils sont mariés depuis un an, et Luke vient de perdre un de ses padawans. Alors qu’il emmenait le padawan en question, Marrip, visiter sa famille sur sa planète natale, un espion de l’Empire les a repérés. Un simple coup de malchance. Luke, en train de faire le plein de son vaisseau dans la ville voisine, alerté par la Force, n’est pas arrivé à temps. Les troopers voulaient kidnapper l’enfant. Marrip a tenté de se défendre. Ils ont préféré l’achever plutôt que de le laisser en vie.

Luke rentre seul sur Maticoo, abandonnant le corps sans vie à sa famille. Ces derniers ne lui ont rien reproché. Il a tué les troopers jusqu’au dernier. Mais trop tard. Trop tard.

Il raconte toute l’histoire d’un ton morne, indifférent, à Din qui a sauté dans un vaisseau dès l’appel de R2D2 sur son holocom. Ils sont dans la chambre de Luke, une pièce simple, à la limite de l’ascétisme, qui serait froide et sévère sans tous les bouquets maladroits placés dans des gobelets, les dessins colorés qui ornent les cloisons, les bibelots, cailloux et feuilles que lui offrent ses étudiants chaque jour. Les padawans adorent Luke. Et Luke vient de laisser mourir l’un d’entre eux.

— Ce n’était _pas ta faute_ , répète Din pour la centième fois.

Luke lui fait un sourire amer. _Bien sûr que si_.

Il est renfermé. Replié sur lui-même. Din veut le secouer. Il veut le voir hurler, crier, pleurer. Il sait que Luke essaie de se contrôler, de ne pas laisser sa tristesse et sa culpabilité l’emporter. Il sait aussi que rien ne les fera disparaître. Il cherche les bons mots, les bons moyens de désamorcer la spirale dans laquelle il s’enfonce.

Finalement, il attrape Luke par les épaules, le force à redresser la tête. Luke lui répond par un regard de défi. Din n’est pas certain que Luke accepterait ce geste de la part de quelqu’un d’autre. L’idée lui fait tourner la tête, écrase son propre cœur meurtri et affamé, mais ce n’est pas le moment.

— Tu l’aimais, dit-il d’un ton ferme. (Les yeux de Luke s’écarquillent. Il se crispe, essaie de retenir ses larmes.) Tu l’aimais, répète Din. Dis-le.

— Je l’aimais, dit Luke dans un sanglot. Din, je l’aimais _tellement_ !

La vanne est ouverte. Luke pousse un long cri rauque, presque inhumain, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Din. Il pleure comme un enfant, comme Din le soupçonne de ne pas avoir pleuré depuis des années, à gros bouillons. Din le serre dans ses bras puis, gêné par le _beskar_ , ôte son casque et pose son menton sur son crâne. Il embrasse ses cheveux et lui murmure des mots de réconfort.

— Il est mort, gémit Luke.

— Je sais. Je sais.

— C’est ma faute !

— Non.

Au bout d’un temps interminable, Luke finit par se calmer. Din le berce doucement, presque imperceptiblement. La porte s’entrouvre et Grogu apparaît sur le seuil, ses grands yeux bruns remplis de larmes. Les autres padawans hésitent derrière lui, les yeux rougis, reniflant. Certains semblent atterrés, d’autres résolus. Din leur fait tous signe d’approcher.

Luke, le visage toujours caché contre l’épaule de Din, pousse un bruit étouffé quand ses élèves montent sur le lit. Grogu est le premier à grimper sur ses genoux, saisissant sa main entre ses petits doigts. Les autres enfants oublient leur timidité et, bientôt, le Jedi est entouré, câliné, réconforté à qui mieux mieux. Un rire étranglé finit par lui échapper.

Din, les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux blonds, embrasse son front, respire son odeur. Il ne laissera jamais Luke seul, décide-t-il. Tant que Luke voudra de lui.

Il ne renfile son casque que quand tous les Jedi, maître et padawans, se sont endormis d’épuisement, tous empilés sur le lit.

###

La première fois où Luke ôte le casque de Din, il y a cinq ans qu’ils se connaissent. Presque un an et demi qu’ils sont mariés. Six mois depuis que Luke a compris qu’il est désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami. (Et mari, accessoirement.)

Le truc, c’est que les gens ont tendance à penser que les Jedi sont tout-puissants. Omniscients. Qu’ils lisent dans les pensées aussi facilement qu’ils respirent. Qu’il leur suffit d’interroger la Force pour prendre la bonne décision.

La bonne blague.

La vérité, c’est que Luke, la moitié du temps, n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fabrique. (L’autre moitié, il s’appuie généralement sur les conseils de Leia.) Il est terrifié à l’idée que les Jedi s’éteignent par sa faute. Il est terrifié à l’idée de mal transmettre ses connaissances sur la Force. Il est terrifié à l’idée de commettre un impair diplomatique irréparable. Il est terrifié par la responsabilité des jeunes vies qu’il a entre les mains, qu’il est censé guider, aider, nourrir – et le souvenir de Marrip lui sera à jamais douloureux, et la compréhension que Marrip ne sera pas le dernier, qu’il y en aura sûrement d’autres, est comme une combustion lente dans son estomac, comme un monstre qui le ronge jour après jour, et avec lequel il devra vivre à jamais.

Et lire dans les pensées ? Ha ! Luke peut sentir les émotions, la joie, la peur, l’inquiétude, l’amusement, il peut sentir combien ses padawans l’aiment et les jours où ils sont distraits, il peut sentir la détresse ou l’hilarité qu’éprouve parfois Leia, ou l’inquiétude que Han cache au plus profond de lui-même. Il peut sentir la quiétude qui envahit progressivement Din tandis que son peuple prospère et s’épanouit, son soulagement à voir Grogu jouer parmi ses amis, son agacement devant les jeux diplomatiques, sa gravité quand quelqu’un menace ceux qu’il aime ; il peut sentir l’affection qu’il porte à Luke, le plaisir qu’il a à converser avec lui, la confiance qu’il lui porte.

Mais il ne peut pas sentir, par exemple, si Din aimerait voir Luke avec un peu moins de vêtements ; ou si Luke lui manque quand il n’est pas sur Maticoo ; ou s’il pense à Luke tout le temps comme Luke pense à lui.

 _Kriff_ , dans quel pétrin s’est-il fourré ?

Le pire, jour après jour, est de sentir le visage de Din s’effacer dans sa mémoire. De temps à autre, discrètement, il télécharge les vidéos du couronnement. Din y est tendu, le visage crispé, sauf quand Grogu lui tend la crevette. Il prend alors une telle douceur que Luke, comme la majorité de la galaxie, pousse un bruit attendri devant l’holo.

Et c’est complètement ridicule : les mondes entiers chantent la saga de l’amour épique du Mand’alor et du Maître Jedi. Sur Coruscant, un Mon Calamari a écrit un _opéra_ sur leur romance. Alors que Luke n’a jamais touché Din, peau à peau, sauf quand…

Il rougit en songeant au moment où Din l’a pris dans ses bras. L’instant n’était pas propice à la romance, certainement pas. Toutefois, quelques semaines plus tard, en se remémorant les lèvres posées sur ses cheveux, ses doigts qui caressaient sa nuque, le corps musclé pressé contre le sien, Luke, saisi d’une illumination, s’est senti le plus stupide des Jedi. Et il ne l’a même pas regardé ce jour-là !

Ce n’est pas qu’il l’aime uniquement sans son casque. Il l’aime de toutes les façons du monde, et si Din souhaite rester masqué jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, Luke en sera totalement heureux. C’est uniquement qu’il sait quel _privilège_ il possède de l’avoir vu à visage découvert. Din ne porte pas de second masque, et toutes ses émotions sont visibles au travers de ses yeux sombres, de sa bouche expressive, de son nez busqué, de ses muscles qui frémissent sous ses joues, ses pommettes, son front. Dans ses rêves, Luke veut y faire courir sa langue, et se réveille mortifié et l’entrejambe en feu. (Ah, elle est belle, la relève Jedi !)

Et l’homme est son _mari_.

Un rugissement de moteur lui fait lever les yeux. Les enfants abandonnent leurs exercices en riant. Luke rattrape à distance les rochers qui dégringolent autour de lui et qui manquent d’écraser Grogu. Comme chaque fois que le vaisseau de Din apparaît, son cœur se met à battre la chamade.

Il est complètement entiché, et persuadé que Din l’aime de tout son cœur, lui aussi, mais comme un ami. Peut-être, s’il est chanceux, comme le second père de son fils. Et Luke _devrait_ s’en contenter. Il devrait en être pleinement satisfait.

_Dank farrick._

Après les câlins de rigueur avec Grogu, les jeux avec les autres padawans et les échanges d’information avec Luke, Din part ranger ses affaires dans la chambre qu’il occupe habituellement – sa chambre – et Luke donne quartier libre à ses étudiants. Les deux hommes finissent à leur emplacement habituel, en bordure de la clairière, à regarder les enfants s’amuser dans l’herbe avant l’heure du dîner.

Ils fêtent une bonne nouvelle – un traité ou quelque chose dans le genre – et Din lui a ramené une bouteille de vin alderaanais de la part de Leia. Luke le savoure directement au goulot, parce qu’il n’a aucune classe et qu’il l’assume. Din rit et en accepte une gorgée, qu’il boit en soulevant le bas de son casque. Luke détourne pudiquement le regard.

Il ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés à ce point de la conversation, sans doute en s’échangeant des piques, mais Din déclare soudain :

— Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais embrassé personne.

Luke a l’impression qu’on vient de le frapper dans l’estomac. Puis son bon sens reprend le dessus : bien sûr, Din porte son casque depuis qu’il a treize, quatorze ans ? Et il ne l’a jamais ôté devant qui que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ? C’est logique. Un sentiment de grande tristesse envahit Luke. L’alcool y est pour quelque chose, mais tout de même.

— Sauf Grogu, sur le crâne, de temps en temps, corrige Din. Et puis… (Il baisse la tête.) Après Merrip, quand tu… Mais jamais de cette façon, non.

Sa voix, même déformée par le casque, est embarrassée. Luke regarde ses mains.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Din se détend, comme s’il avait eu peur que Luke se moque de lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— À cause de moi, ça ne t’arrivera peut-être jamais.

Din l’observe pendant longtemps, indéchiffrable.

— Je ne me plains pas.

— Je sais, mais… (Luke soupire, excédé. Parfois, il aimerait que Din soit plus égoïste. Qu’il prenne davantage soin de lui. Ce qui est un peu hypocrite de sa part, ça va, il sait.) C’est triste. C’est tout. (Il relève la tête.) On peut essayer, si tu veux. Juste une fois. Pour que tu voies ce que ça fait ?

Et sa voix ne s’est pas faite cajolante, certainement pas.

Ils ont essayé, une fois, de voir si Luke pourrait influencer Din, prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Ils n’étaient pas mariés à l’époque, et Luke ne ressentait qu’une profonde amitié pour l’homme. Échec cuisant. Luke n’en avait pas été surpris.

Il sait donc, parfaitement, que Din n’en fera qu’à sa tête, sans se laisser influencer par Luke. Son cœur s’en contrefiche : il a une petite chance de revoir le visage de Din. Puis il se rend compte qu’il vient de proposer de l’ _embrasser_. Stupide, stupide, stupide Luke. La simple idée lui assèche les lèvres.

Din hésite. Luke ouvre la bouche et déblatère :

— C’est juste une idée, bien sûr, si jamais tu veux…

— D’accord.

— Bgn, dit Luke.

Din se tourne vers lui, mais sans lever les mains. Luke attend. Din incline la tête.

— Est-ce que… tu veux bien m’enlever mon casque ?

Parfois, dans ses fanta… dans ses rêveries, Luke imagine qu’il suppl… qu’il demande poliment à Din de lui montrer son visage. Din accepte toujours, et Luke est à peu près certain que, dans la vraie vie, Din accepterait aussi si Luke lui posait la même question.

Il n’a jamais imaginé la situation inverse.

Ses mains deviennent instantanément si moites qui les essuie discrètement sur son pantalon avec d’acquiescer, la bouche sèche.

— Tu es sûr ? Je ne t’oblige à rien, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de…

— Luke.

Luke se rapproche sur le tronc d’arbre, et pose délicatement ses mains de part et d’autre du visage en _beskar_.

Il le caresse des deux pouces pendant plusieurs secondes, observant son reflet dans le métal, guettant le regard invisible de Din à travers la visière. Il est trop ému, trop remué pour distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la Force, pour essayer de démêler ses émotions de celles de Din. Enfin. Si Din ressent quoi que ce soit. Peut-être est-il seulement intrigué ; si Luke a de la chance, un peu excité à l’idée de ce qui l’attend ? Luke, de son côté, a l’impression qu’il va vomir son cœur sur ses genoux.

— J’y vais, prévient-il.

Le casque s’ouvre avec un léger bruit de dépressurisation. Luke le soulève. Le visage de Din apparaît, un peu rougi par la chaleur, ses cheveux humides collés sur son front. Ses yeux plongent directement dans ceux de Luke. Il a toujours sa moustache, et ses joues sont mangées par un début de barbe, avec quelques poils argentés qui n’étaient pas là un an et demi plus tôt, quand ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux.

— Salut, dit Luke avant de frapper mentalement le front.

Les lèvres de Din s’incurvent. Luke veut leur écrire des poèmes. Non, des odes.

— Salut, répond Din de sa voix mélodieuse.

Avec précaution, Luke pose le casque sur l’herbe, près d’eux. Puis il étudie la situation. Il veut que Din ait le meilleur souvenir possible de ce moment. (Après tout, ce sera sans doute le seul.) Il ne veut pas se jeter sur lui comme un _rancor_ affamé et baveux.

Avec douceur, il repose ses mains sur ses joues, cette fois directement sur sa peau. Din papillonne des paupières, déglutit nerveusement. _Oh_. Luke réalise qu’il est sans doute la première personne à avoir touché son visage depuis vingt ans – Grogu excepté.

— Comme ça ?

— Mmh-mmh, dit Din.

Il y a quelque chose d’affamé dans ses yeux, quelque chose de désespéré. Du bout des doigts, Luke caresse ses tempes. Il repousse les cheveux humides en arrière. Son pouce effleure la commissure de ses lèvres, qui s’entrouvrent. Luke frémit en songeant qu’ils respirent le même air, qu’ils partagent le même souffle.

— Je vais t’embrasser, prévient-il.

Din le repousse brusquement.

Luke sent son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

— Je ne peux pas, prononce Din. Luke, je…

— Ce n’est pas grave, dit Luke en même temps. Ne t’inquiète pas, je…

— Luke. (Din l’attrape par les épaules. Luke ferme les yeux et se raidit. Il aimerait être très, très loin d’ici.) Luke, si tu m’embrasses et que c’est la seule fois, je ne pourrai pas…

(Ou peut-être pas.)

Il entrouvre les paupières.

— Quoi ?

Les mains – épaisses, solides, protectrices – de Din remontent sur ses épaules, le long de sa gorge, encadrent son visage, et – _oh_.

— _Luke_ , répète-t-il d’un ton suppliant.

_Oooooooooh._

— On peut le faire plusieurs fois, dit précipitamment Luke. Autant de fois que tu veux. Toutes les fois. Tous les jours. Quand tu veux. Tout le temps.

Il faut qu’il s’arrête de parler. Il se penche et plaque ses lèvres sur celles de Din.

Leur premier baiser est hésitant et maladroit ; parfait.

Luke, lui-même, n’a embrassé personne depuis plusieurs années – depuis l’Alliance Rebelle, peut-être ? Biggs ? – et il retrouve avec joie la sensation d’une bouche tiède et souple contre la sienne, d’un menton rugueux contre sa mâchoire, d’un souffle précipité caressant son visage. Puis il se souvient qu’il embrasse Din – _Din Din Din_ – et, saisi d’une impulsion – la Force, sans doute – il le repousse en arrière, le renversant dans l’herbe derrière le tronc, à l’abri des regards. Din atterrit avec un « _hoomph_ » surpris, Luke en plein sur sa poitrine.

— Encore ? propose-t-il.

Din hoche la tête, avec l’expression d’un homme hypnotisé. Luke commence à le couvrir d’une pluie de baisers.

— Autant de fois que tu veux, répète-t-il, promet-il. Quand tu veux – mmmh. Dès que tu voudras. Il va falloir que tu me repousses à coups de sabre.

Din se met à rire sous sa bouche. Puis il l’attrape par la taille, la nuque et – _oh_ – les fait rouler jusqu’à inverser leurs positions.

Luke arrête de parler durant le baiser suivant.

— Comme ça ? demande ensuite Din d’une voix rauque.

— Je ne sais pas. Recommence, pour voir ?

Au bout d’un temps indéterminé, des rires étouffés les tirent de leurs activités.

Quand ils relèvent les yeux, une rangée de visages juvéniles et hilares les observent au-dessus du tronc.

(Un peu plus tard, une fois les padawans couchés, puis re-couchés, puis re-re-couchés, Luke entraîne Din vers sa chambre. Il lui ôte encore son casque, puis le reste de son armure, puis ses vêtements. Din tremble comme une feuille sous ses mains. Luke l’embrasse de partout – presque partout ; il lui expliquera la signification d’un baiser tatooinien un autre jour, ils n’en sont pas là – puis laisse Din l’embrasser de partout. Il est délicieusement empressé et émerveillé par le moindre contact. Pour que les choses soient claires, il lui dit combien il tient à lui, et qu’il n’y aura pas de _shuk'la riduurok_ , pas pour lui, pas de son côté. Din lui répond par des mots comme _mesh'la, di'kutla, dral,_ _cyar'ika_ et Luke songe qu’il va devoir perfectionner son _mando’a_.

Encore plus tard, alors qu’ils reposent entièrement nus sur les couvertures, Luke lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts. Il est surpris de constater que… le casque lui manque un peu. Quand il l’avoue en riant à Din, ce dernier soupire avant de partir à sa recherche, quelque part sous le lit.)

FIN


End file.
